Lumions
by kama155
Summary: I can't create beautiful stories but sometimes I let them so deep that I start to write poems and songs) Here you'll find a little collection of mine...
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys!_

 _You won't find here any fiction because I don't write ones. But sometimes when I read something so strong that feeling burst inside of me I find the strength to create something special. Well, I hope it's special. At least for me it is._

 _A few years ago I read a stunning story about Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger. It's called EDEN (by obsessmuch, you can find it on , as well - s/3494886/1/Eden )_

 _Since then I wrote a couple of poems and songs but I was too scared to let it shown. Today I want to represent you a few of them._

 _I ask you don't judge me harsh, I'm not native speaker of English, I'm from Russia and I even don't an advantage level. It's B2, I suppose. So I could make mistakes and I really aperciate it if you'll correct me and explain why)))_

 _Anyway, thank you for your support!_

 _And the first, I'd like to show you one song I wrote after reading EDEN. It's supposed to be a duet))_

 **(Hermione)**  
Now it`s time for us to pray all our gods.  
They have to help `cause there`s nothing left for us.  
Every night I pray to God in a whisper  
He delivers me from my addiction  
To you…  
But I still love you…

 **(Lucius)**  
I tried to do my best to let you always bleed.  
I`ve lost myself not knowing what I really need.  
I tried to kill _(inside me!)_ all my feelings  
But I failed this battle! Oh, please forgive me,  
My love…  
I`ve done enough…

 **(Hermione)**  
You don`t need to apologize for what you did.  
You had to obey the orders of your Lord… indeed.  
You could deceive yourself but I felt something  
Was going on between the two us… without  
A doubt…  
I waited for a chance…

 **(Lucius)**  
I abandoned my prejudices for you.  
I destroyed my life! It hurts! But all I knew  
Is that I would never let you leave me, dear.  
I just wanted you to always be here  
With me…  
Believe me…

 **(Hermione)**  
I didn`t trust you because I thought it might kill me.  
I was afraid you`d become the nightmare of my dreams.  
Did it matter when you were kissing me?  
An obsession turned into the complete bliss  
For us…  
And now I trust…

 **(Lucius)**  
I`ve been alone in the darkness too long. It`s out of count.  
It was before I realized what I found…  
Your love healed my exhausted heart and my soul.  
I never thought I could ever fall  
In love…  
I`ve betrayed my life…

 **(Both)**  
It doesn`t matter what lies beyond. We`ll overcome it...  
How could we not recognize it was love? We wasted time.  
I can`t bear to see the suffering that lies in your face.  
When I look into your eyes my heart is racing.  
Oh, God!  
Your hurt tears my heart!

 **(Lucius)**  
It`s not your fault! It lies with me and I should pay.  
I know it`s only my destiny. I must obey.  
I `m so sorry I`ve got you in this mess.  
I`d have taking care of you and I must confess  
I`ve lost…  
Because of lust…


	2. Chapter 2

N/A Sometimes I can draw. Well, not actually draw but make some manips))

ans then write a poem to it...

you can find the picture following this link (delete the spaces)- f-picture lfp/s004. radikal. ru/i208 /1003/67/ 3a701c008162. jpg/htm. Hope you enjoy it!

 **EDEN** is really very inspiring!

* * *

 _POV Hermione_

Can't remember your face.  
It's like a fine silk lace  
Covers my eyes.

Can't remember your voice.  
Hear too many sounds but not yours.  
It always dies.

But I remember your warm embraces  
And the soft whisper in my ears.  
Almost meaningless, pointless phrases,  
But it could make me burst into tears.

Can't remember our time.  
Everything's blurred in my mind.  
And I'm loosing my pride

When I'm screaming your name in the night.  
But you're not coming back  
Because of your death…


	3. Chapter 3

aaaaand again it is **EDEN** which drove me insane)

* * *

 _POV Hermione_

Who are you? Can not recognize  
The one I saw before.  
The other man is in front of my eyes.  
I can't read you anymore.

Some time ago I was able  
To guess what you were thinking of.  
And even now I still remember  
All the shades of fury of yours.

But right now you are different somehow.  
I narrow my eyes as if it could  
Help me to figure out  
What is on your mind. But I should

Close my eyes and try to imagine  
That I still can touch your soul.  
That I can break through your armour  
And not let you stay all alone.

But you push me away everytime.  
I can't stand it! But I won't give up.  
You should know you're always on my mind  
You're the only one love in my heart.


End file.
